vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirage (Warframe)
|-|Mirage= |-|Mirage Prime= Summary Mysterious and mischievous, Mirage manipulates the spectrum of light to dazzle her foes. With deceitful mirror images, colorful photokinetic displays and explosive pranks up her sleeves, every battlefield becomes the stage for her next performance. Much like all Tenno, she is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly much higher Name: Mirage Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, Skilled Martial Artist, Illusion Creation, Light Manipulation, can rig random objects to explode, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Statistics Amplification via Eclipse, Intangibility via Eclipse, Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Seemed to have casually tore apart extremely large groups of Sentients with her bare hands, laughing while doing so) | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly much higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy"), Speed of Light attacks via Prism (Her Prism Ball emits light and lasers of concentrated radiation) | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly much higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Tanked blows from a horde of Sentients while low on energy, however, she was eventually restrained by their sheer numbers and disintegrated) | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly much higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 100 meters with Sleight of Hand Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hall of Mirrors - Mirage creates an entourage of doppelgangers to confuse her enemies, these doppelgangers are capable of harming whoever she is targeting. * Sleight of Hand - Mirage booby traps nearby objects and rigs them to explode. * Eclipse - Mirage is encased in a white reflective surface while in the light and deals a maximum 598% more damage to her targets. While in the darkness, Mirage emits smoke and her body fades away, effectively becoming immune to conventional harm. * Prism - Mirage generates a Prism in her hands and fires it outward, this Prism will fire lasers in all directions and Mirage at any time can detonate it in a burst of light, blinding her targets. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents disintegrate on contact. Key: Mirage | Mirage Prime Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches:, ' Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7